san valentín
by lackitwo
Summary: aquel era su primer san valentín como una pareja oficial a pesar de ciertos roces. Especial de San Valentín del fic "pioggia e tempesta una destinazione" alerta de spoilers mínimos del fic principal


_**Especial San Valentin del fic "pioggia e tempesta una destinazione" ALERTA DE SPOILERS aunque mantengo los temas importantes al mínimo es innevitable no hacer una o dos menciones a situaciones que ocurrirán a futuro en el fic que en este momento no se entenderán mucho en este one-shot pero como son cosas mínimas igual hará disfrutable y pasable el siguiente material, así que simplemente digo, lean bajo su propio riesgo**_

 _ **disclaimer: khr no es de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

Era un día fresco de invierno el cielo se encontraba nublado con amenaza de llover las calles estaban casi desiertas debido a aquello aunque las pocas personas que se encontraban fuera iban en parejas o compraban cosas para la semana venidera la cual era la semana donde caía San Valentín aunque Gokudera por su parte iba caminando con un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro mientras revisaba su móvil leyendo algunos mensajes que tenía sin leer por parte de Yamamoto el cual para su maldito gusto tenía mucho tiempo libre cuando se lo proponía

-¿no se supone que estás en medio de clases cabeza dura? Debes tomar atención en lugar de distraerte-gruñe con molestia mientras escribía aquello mismo en la caja de mensaje para luego mandárselo al moreno el cual por un par de minutos dejó de responder

-"hahaha tienes razón en eso pero es inevitable en verdad tengo que saber si no haces fuerzas indebidas ya que aún tienes varias heridas que no han curado porque te da por meterte en peleas"-aquella fue la respuesta dada por mensaje por parte del azabache en aquel momento el peli plata simplemente sintió las ganas de tirar lejos el móvil para romperlo y no volver a hablar con el otro pero un nuevo mensaje entrante lo detuvo de aquello-"por cierto cuando finalicen las clases voy a ver cómo están tus heridas y de paso le llevo unos dulces a Mary"

-eres un completo idiota-gruñó con molestia mientras le mandaba un "haz lo que quieras" para luego bufar con molestia estaba bien después de todo aún mostrarse molesto con las acciones del otro pero de igual manera no podía negarse a lo que este sentenciaba ya que de igual forma haría lo que decía aun si se negaba con todas sus letras luego de ello simplemente regresó a su departamento después de terminar unas compras- _ya llegué_

- _¡bienvenido señor Hayato! ¿Cómo le fue hoy con las compras? ¿Se metió en algún problema? El señor Takeshi me ha dicho que no debo dejarlo meterse en problemas_ -saluda con una amplia sonrisa una joven niña de no más de 7 años de cabello poco más debajo de los oídos de color celeste además de despeinado como si se hubiera levantado hace poco y ojos anaranjados con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color verde manzana

- _no has podido aprender bien japonés en el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí pero si puedes prometer esas cosas a veces pienso que solo me estas jodiendo y ya has aprendido_ -habla con cierta molestia el de ojos verdes agachándose para dejar la bolsa que llevaba a un lado y comenzar a tirar las mejillas de la pequeña la cual se comenzó a quejar

- _no es mi problema señor Hayato el japonés es difícil y con suerte entiendo los libros_ -reclamó la pequeña mientras hacía pucheros para volver a internarse en el departamento para luego ser seguida por Gokudera el cual llevó la bolsa que llevaba al refrigerador al darse vuelta la niña estaba sentada en la cama balanceando sus piernas en el aire- _además intenté ver la tele para intentar aprender mejor pero va peor, no se entiende nada_

- _¿Cómo vas a entender la tele? si con lo poco que sabes con suerte puedes hablar lo más básico del japonés_ -le reprendió con algo de molestia el peli plata a lo que la pequeña simplemente se tiró de espalda a la cama agotada de hacer nada- _oye, si quieres salir en verdad debes aprender japonés ya que aquí nadie habla italiano_

- _no me importa ya, el señor Hayato siempre me trae comida y el señor Takeshi viene a jugar conmigo además que es divertido ver como el señor Tsunayoshi se marea tratando de entenderme hablar_ -se volvió a quejar la chica comenzando a dar vueltas en la cama en señal de protesta con la bandera imaginaria de negarse a aprender más el idioma- _pero mientes, no solo nosotros dos hablamos italiano, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta, el señor Shamal y Reborn también lo hablan_

- _entonces fácilmente le puedo decir a todos ellos que dejen de venir a verte y con Shamal tendré entonces que ir personalmente a su departamento para hacerme los molestos chequeos_ -habla ya totalmente fastidiado a lo que la pequeña peli celeste da un brinco de sorpresa y queja ante lo que había dicho el de ojos verdes

-¡ _está bien, está bien, estudiaré como pueda!_ -gritó rápidamente aquello casi tropezando las palabras mientras lloriqueaba lagrimitas de cocodrilos balanceándose de un lado a otro en la cama

-¿por qué todo esto me pasa a mí?-gruñó para sí mismo Gokudera mientras lleva su mano izquierda al puente de su nariz tratando de bajar el dolor de cabeza que estaba surgiendo en aquel momento- _por cierto Yamamoto dijo que vendría en cuanto salga del colegio así que trata de aprender algo más del japonés mientras llega_

- _ya voy_ -se anima instantáneamente la oji naranja saltando de la cama y yendo al librero para tomar uno de los libros para ir a sentarse con todo el ánimo renovado en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro para poder leerlo o tratar de entenderlo

El peli plata simplemente suspiró con fastidio y agotamiento mientras observaba en silencio como la pequeña se animaba al escuchar el apellido del moreno pero dejó aquello de lado mientras se sentaba junto a la peli celeste para ayudarle con sus estudios del idioma y la tarde hasta que se suponía que llegaría el azabache se resumió en aquello, en solo estudiar japonés para que la chica pudiera expresarse mejor en aquel país y llamaron a la puerta donde la chica dejó inmediatamente de leer y fue corriendo a la entrada mientras que el oji verde se levantó con lentitud para tomar el libro en su mano para ir a guardarlo

-Mary-chan es genial poder verte de nuevo-se escuchó animada y clara la voz de Yamamoto por todo el lugar haciendo simplemente chistar con fastidio al dueño del departamento pero por el contrario hace reír encantada a la allegada del lugar-¿y? ¿Hayato no se ha metido en nada hoy?

-¡no! Nada-decía animada como podía en japonés la chica mientras entraba nuevamente al interior del lugar sujetando la mano izquierda del más alto mientras lo guiaba o más bien intentaba jalarlo pero este simplemente caminaba calmado

-es bueno escucharlo-sonrió cálidamente el azabache una vez ya de pie en la sala y saluda al peli plata con la mano derecha donde sujetaba una bolsa con unas cajas-¡yo Hayato! Pasé a mi casa de camino a aquí y mi viejo me mandó sushi para comer los tres juntos

-¡pescado!-festejó la chica tomando rápidamente la bolsa que traía Yamamoto para colocarla enseguida sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar para comenzar ella primero a comer el sushi mientras que el moreno se acercó al peli plata el cual simplemente chistó apartando la mirada

-entonces ¿es verdad que no te has metido en peleas hoy Hayato? Tus heridas en verdad me preocupan-con una expresión de leve nerviosismo queda frente a Gokudera el cual simplemente suspiró para sí sin querer darle aún la cara-vamos no puedes estar enojado para siempre ya me he disculpado muchas veces por mi cabezonería

-314-dice al aire aquel número simplemente recibiendo un "¿eh?" por parte del mas alto haciéndolo simplemente gruñir con algo de molestia para finalmente voltear a verle con una mirada entre dolido y molesto-las veces que te has disculpado conmigo son 314 veces y no sé si disculparte todavía, después de todo confíe en ti me engañaste y luego más encima me hiciste una de las heridas que tengo _pero tampoco puedo odiarte totalmente grandísimo imbécil_

- _¡lo sabía! Sabía que el señor Hayato no podía estar enojado con el señor Takeshi_ -reaccionó ante lo último Mari que fue lo único además que entendió mostrando una amplia sonrisa ante lo que el de ojos verdes había dicho

- _tu calladita y mejor sigue comiendo o te hago leer un libro entero sin ayudarte_ -le reclamó totalmente rojo ante lo que la niña había dicho y esta simplemente rió entre divertida y nerviosa volviendo a comer de una de las cajas de sushi en silencio a lo que simplemente suspiró agobiado y volvió a ver al moreno el cual implemente se sentía un cero a la izquierda al no entender italiano-no es nada que no es como si te hubiera perdonado

-awwww y yo que quería invitarte para pasarla juntos la semana que viene ya que es San Valentín-con algo de desilusión y pena comenta aquello el moreno mientras se rasca la nuca ante la mirada críptica por parte del contrario

-vete al carajo sabes perfectamente que a mí no me va el hacer cosas tan dulces e hipócritas-se cruzó de brazos con algo de fastidio viendo como el otro suspiraba resignado mientras asentía decaído pero luego simplemente reía apenado

-al menos debía intentarlo-se rascaba la mejilla mientras aparta la mirada hacia donde la pequeña Mary estaba comiendo de lo más bien sushi con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro para enseguida volver a ver a Gokudera-bueno al menos ¿Qué tal algo en la casa de Tsuna como siempre algo solo entre conocidos?

-está bien, si es así no me importaría-se encoge de hombros con algo de desinterés para irse a sentar a la mesa frente a la pequeña despeinada abriendo la segunda caja de sushi-ven siéntate de una vez o te echaré a patadas

La amenaza-invitación del peli plata le ilusionó en aquel momento haciéndolo animarse nuevamente, después de todo el contrario lo hubiera echado apenas lo hubiera visto si en verdad estaba enojado como decía así que simplemente fue hacia la mesa sentándose un poco alejado del oji verde para no ser golpeado de improviso por el otro y comenzó a comer igual que este del sushi que la caja que había abierto

Mientras que la peli celeste comía de la segunda caja y así comieron los tres juntos en silencio, no porque fuera innecesario hablar sino que por el hecho de que la pequeña no entendía aún japonés y sería más incómodo tratar de entablar una conversación con alguien totalmente novato en el idioma, una vez terminaron todos de comer la única niña del lugar fue hacia el baño del departamento para poder ir a lavarse ya que comenzó a entrarle el sueño dejándolos al azabache y al peli plata

-Hayato ¿puedes quitarte tu camiseta? Quiero saber si es necesario cambiar tus vendas por las heridas que aún se te abren-consultó Yamamoto mientras juntaba ambas cajas y las volvía a guardar en la bolsa para enseguida volver a ver a Gokudera el cual simplemente chistó con fastidio y atendió a dicha petición con un asentimiento lento para sacarse la prenda superior dejando ver que su torso estaba cubierto de vendas manchadas de café lo que era señal de tener sangre seca en ellas haciendo suspirar al más alto viendo al contrario con cierto reproche-Gokudera Hayato no debes de hacer cosas pesadas o volverás a caer en cama por las heridas

-¿¡aaaahhh!? ¿Qué vienes tú a llamarme por mi nombre completo? ¡tche! Sé que no debo hacer esas mierdas ya tengo a medio mundo reprochándome lo mismo pero simplemente los problemas me buscan solos-gruñe con molestia apartando la mirada con molestia tirando sobre la mesa su camiseta sabiendo que no podrá volver a usarla hasta que el contrario le cambie nuevamente las vendas

- _señor Hayato ya me lavé bien voy a dormir ahora_ -llamó la atención del oji verde la pequeña oji naranja para luego bostezar sonoramente y rascarse uno de sus ojos con pereza mostrando notoriamente su cansancio- _estudiar en verdad cansa, espero que pronto acaben las clases del señor Hayato_

- _ya quisieras enana, ya te dije que si no terminas de aprender japonés no te dejaré en paz y bien descansa… al menos uno de los dos lo hará_ -habla con voz clara para terminar por murmurar lo último con total aburrimiento y cansancio para momentos después volver a ver al azabache-cambia rápido estas vendas para que te marches ya de una vez

-bueno, bueno, enseguida lo hago Hayato ¿están donde siempre cierto?-pregunta con una leve sonrisa de calma recibiendo un simple asentimiento silencioso de parte del contrario haciendo que el más alto se levantara para dirigirse al cabo del departamento dejando a Gokudera ahí sentado mientras observaba como se iba

Poco después contempló como Mary se quedaba dormida en la cama que ambos compartían desde que ella se quedaba con él, terminó por suspirar con total agotamiento y decaído simplemente comenzó a sacar las vendas que envolvían su torso y hombro izquierdo dejando ya a clara vista varias heridas de balas y cuchillos repartidas por su abdomen y una solitaria herida sobre el pecho en el lado izquierdo un tajo además de sobre el mismo hombro las marcas que denotaban terreno de un alfa sobre un omega simplemente terminó por gruñir con fastidio mientras cubría dicha marca con su mano derecha para simplemente tirar las vendas por ahí con su mano izquierda

Una vez que Yamamoto volvió con un nuevo rollo de vendas hubo solo absoluto silencio entre los dos que quedaban despiertos en aquel lugar después de todo no había nada de qué hablar solo disculpas silenciosas y miradas de queja por parte de ambos mientras Gokudera era vendado con cuidado, una vez finalizada aquella tarea se quedaron ahí mismo totalmente quietos y en silencio sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada un par de minutos en aquel silencio profundo y cortante el moreno interrumpió con un suspiro desganado mientras que del abrigo que llevaba saca un paquete de dulces dejando este mismo sobre la mesa para enseguida levantarse poniendo rumbo a la puerta principal

-es la única herida que me he cuidado para que sepas, no es nada del otro mundo pero en las peleas que he tenido tengo cuidado de ser golpeado en el hombro por eso es la única que está cerrada para que no te sigas sintiendo estúpidamente culpable pero aun así no te disculparé de lo otro-fueron las palabras dichas por el peli plata el cual le daba la espalda al moreno el cual simplemente terminó sonriendo aliviado de la condescendencia que tenía el otro simplemente terminando por reír con levedad y casi en silencio para dejarlo tranquilo

Días previos a San Valentín aquel día Gokudera se encontraba como de costumbre últimamente en el sector comercial de la ciudad viendo las tiendas sin interés alguno contemplando una vitrina en una pastelería donde las ordenes iban y venían a su alrededor ese día en específico Yamamoto le había pedido que le "prestara" un rato a Mary porque quería enseñarle algunas cosas y de igual forma quería que ella le enseñara unas cosas no fue necesario negarse a aquello ya que esos dos de vez en cuando se la pasaban juntos por días completos pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una leve voz entre todo aquel bullicio

-es muy raro encontrarte en un lugar así Gokudera-ello lo sobresaltó de sobremanera y al darse cuenta se encontró con Enma acompañado por Chromelos cuales miraban interrogantes al peli plata

-¿vas a comprar algo para Yamamoto Takeshi acaso?-fue la perspicaz pregunta realizada por la del parche mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa con un toque de picardía en su voz

-claro que no voy a comprar nada para ese tarado lo que voy a comprar es para Mary a esa enana le gusta lo dulce así que iba a comprarle algo-se cruza de brazos entrando inmediatamente a la defensiva mientras veía con algo de fastidio a ambos-¿y ustedes? No es normal que los dos vayan juntos tampoco

-pues, yo le pedí a Chrome si me podía acompañar a comprar algo y ella aceptó porque también quería comprar algo-habló el peli rojo con cierto nerviosismo pero calmado a la vez mientras reía

-pfft entonces aquí tienen mi lugar, cambié de idea puedo comprar algo dulce para Mary en cualquier lugar después de todo-con fastidio les entrega al papelito con el número designado que le había tocado a él para que ellos pudieran hacer aquello más rápido para él poder irse de igual forma y no escuchar más al par por posibles preguntas que tendría difícil a responder

-¿está bien que nos quedemos con tu lugar? Aún tenemos toda la tarde para poder comprar algo-reaccionó con sorpresa la peli morada mientras miraba el número para luego mirar hace el oji verde el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros sin interés alguno para irse del lugar inmediatamente después

-parecía que mentía se le veía en toda la cara ¿no?-fue el único comentario dado por Enma recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ilusionista la cual simplemente terminó por reír con algo de levedad

-bueno es de conocimiento general que ellos están peleados, hasta todos en Kokuyo saben de eso así que supongo que él tomaría como vergonzoso que alguien viera que quisiera comprarle algo-comenta sin tapadera alguna y con una sonrisa un poco amplia debido a la gracia que le daba contar aquello para luego ver más calmado al oji rojo-por cierto ¿ya pensaste que comprarle al bossu? ya que estamos aquí

-pues algo simple como una tarda de chocolate o fresa-con simpleza dice aquello mientras sonríe a lo que la peli indigo sonríe ampliamente mientras asiente y en aquel momento ambos son llamados por el número que tenían

Unos 10 minutos luego de salir de la pastelería el peli plata se halló frente a una chocolatería algo alejada de la zona comercial y se quedó ahí de pie viendo la fachada del local tratando de reunir el valor que tardó en juntar hace rato en la pastelería, terminó por suspirar profundamente y entró en el local, este, por diferencias de muchos otros locales aquel día estaba relativamente vacío, quizás por el hecho de haber sido abierto hace no mucho y por ello mismo lo atendieron con rapidez

-muy buenas joven ¿vas a llevar algo especial por San Valentín?-sonríe ampliamente y amistosa la joven que le atendía mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos para mostrarse más amistosa y pseudo encantadora

-grrrrmmmm… podrías darme una bolsa con cubitos de chocolate dulce y… un chocolate semi amargo-gruñe por lo bajo al comienzo y para terminar con un leve –muy notorio- sonrojo en su rostro al hacer tal petición

-enseguida le envuelvo lo que pidió-sonríe ampliamente y con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa transparente y con unas pinzas comenzaba a echar unos chocolates de los que había pedido el contrario-por cierto ¿de qué color quiere el lazo que lleve la bolsa? Al igual que la caja para el chocolate amargo y su cinta

-para la bolsa puede ser una cinta verde… que la caja sea celeste y la cinta de esa, roja-con calma comenta aquello y luego termina por suspirar con algo de fastidio resignándose a que ya había pedido aquello y ya no había vuelta atrás desde ahora

La chica que le había atendido asintió con firmeza continuando con su trabajo organizando las cosas pedidas para después de 10 minutos de riguroso trabajo manual logró terminar de adornar con las cintas las dos peticiones dejando un moño pequeño en la bolsa con chocolates dulces y una rosa algo elaborada cono adorno con cinta en la caja

-¿y? ¿Está bien así para el regalo?-sonríe victoriosa la chica al ver cómo había terminado todo bien el adornado de los pedidos como si fuera novata en aquello, el oji verde simplemente asintió en silencio-entonces está todo perfecto aquí, el precio es de 1500 yens, 1000 por el chocolate grande y 500 por la pequeña bolsa

-sí, si-asiente un par de veces mientras saca su monedero y saca tres monedas de 500 yenes para pagar lo pedido dejándolo sobre el mostrador mientras que la chica se vuelve para sacar una bolsa algo grande y depositar en ella la caja junto a la bolsa para extendérsela a Gokudera

-es una placer haberle atendido-sonríe con algo más de levedad ahora la chica para dar enseguida una leve reverencia de agradecimiento y despedida al igual que el peli plata para luego este retirarse del lugar para volver rápidamente a su departamento ya que no quería toparse con nadie conocido

14 de Febrero día de San Valentín como se había acostumbrado los dos últimos años desde temprano en la mañana Kyoko, Haru, Nana y Bianchi se apoderaban de la cocina para poder preparar chocolate para compartir entre todos como amigos además de que aquel año se les había unido tanto Hana como Adelheid con la excusa de ayudar para que nada saliera mal o como compañía ya que aquellas cosas eran simplistas e infantiles, los chicos por su parte se hallaban a dicha hora en la sala lamentando el hecho de que la peli rosa ayudara con las preparaciones y por otro lado muy diferente se encontraban los niños del lugar los cuales solamente estaban interesados en jugar entre ellos para gastar energías de sobra mientras que Reborn no se encontraba interesado en nada de lo que pasaba aquel día

-espero que este año Bianchi no meta mano en el chocolate no quiero que nadie se enferme-acotaba cabizbajo Tsuna luego de dar un nuevo suspiro en aquel rato que al parecer iban siendo también costumbre aquel día

-no pudimos hacer nada los dos años anteriores para sacarla de la cocina, ya no es posible hacer nada más con aneki, es en verdad frustrante que usted juugaime tenga que vivir diario con ella-era la lamentación que soltaba Gokudera para luego bufar con fastidio

Tampoco es tan malo en verdad, las veces anteriores solo ayudaba dando consejos y por eso nos salvamos-rió nervioso esta vez Yamamoto mientras rascaba su nuca con algo de incomodidad

-¡espero que no haya veneno extremo en la comida!-fue el grito profesado por Ryohei mientras golpeaba al aire haciendo sparring-¡no lo soportaría en extremo!

-por como lo dicen en verdad me alegro de no haber probado su comida hasta ahora, suena en verdad horrible-sonríe nervioso Enma afirmándose con levedad la playera que llevaba a la altura del abdomen-de solo escucharlos siento como si mi estómago repudiara la idea de comerlo

-a mí no me preocupa en lo más mínimo aquello, estoy seguro que no es nada grave ya que mi preciosa Adel está cocinando con ellas-se mofa de ellos con una sonrisa de ironía Julie tratando de no carcajear ante el asunto

-¿eres idiota o te haces solamente el imbécil? Aneki no es conocida como escorpión venenoso por nada, aunque ella no prepare el chocolate que comas con solo un toque de su mano lo convierte en poison cooking-fue la dura respuesta con un tono agresivo por parte del peli plata lo que terminó por hacer sufrir de igual manera al de gorro-solo puedes rezar para que ella solo de las indicaciones y no toque nada de la comida

Y todo se volvió pesado y en silencio en aquel lugar esperando con impaciencia el final de sus vidas o la gloriosa salvación de sus intestinos

Una media hora de ambiente tenso pasó lenta y tortuosamente para sus sistemas cognitivos en aquel tiempo los niños que habían estado jugando animadamente se fueron al segundo piso debido al cansancio que tenían y aún asi no hubo noticia alguna de lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina, pero finalmente se abrió y todos fueron a amontonarse al lugar para ver cómo estaba todo, el comedor estaba adornado con flores y globos en forma de corazón, la mesa por su parte tenía diversas frutas picadas en cubitos alrededor de una fuente eléctrica que calentaba y hacía rotar chocolate para que no se endureciera

-espero que sea del agrado de todos chicos, nos esforzamos en preparar todo mientras Bianchi-san y Nana-san decoraban el lugar-fue la peli naranja la que habló primero mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con emoción ya que le encantaba hacer siempre aquel tipo de cosas

-además preparamos otra sorpresa pero tenemos que esperar porque entró recién al refrigerador-ahora la castaña menor del grupo de chicas sonrió totalmente animada mientras se abrazaba instintivamente a la oji dorada la cual solo atinó a reír con levedad por aquello

-vamos panda de monos no se queden ahí de pie como idiotas pasen a comer, no pasamos todo este rato trabajando para que se quedaran ahí de pie con la boca abierta tragando moscas-fue la queja de Hana acercándose al grupo y jala un poco al albino el cual traga saliva para sí sin negarse a la exigencia de la oji gris azulado siendo el primero en ir a probar de aquel coctel, el cual luego de probar un poco levantó el pulgar de la mano izquierda con "disimulo" mostrando que no era venenoso como creían

Un suspiro general de alivio por parte de los chicos se hizo presente y se aliviaron para entrar finalmente al comedor donde pasaron la tarde con risas y cosas sin sentido hasta que cayó la tarde y despertaron a los críos para que bajaran a pasar el rato con todos ya que las chicas la sorpresa que habían preparado era una torta grande de chocolate, el que más comió de aquello si como siempre fue Lambo debido a que se tragaba los trozos que Nana le servía, una vez todos comenzaron a irse solo quedaron en el lugar Yamamoto, Gokudera Enma y Mary de los que no vivían en aquella casa

-lo siento juudaime por dejarle a la enana por hoy, se quedó dormida y no puedo llevarla a la casa porque sería muy complicado-se disculpaba el peli plata mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el castaño el cual negaba con las manos lentamente y algo nervioso

-no es necesario que te disculpes por eso Gokudera-kun en verdad ella no hace problemas en nada-calma a su amigo el futuro líder Vongola mientras termina riendo totalmente ligero llevando su mano derecha hacia su cabello

-entonces nos vemos mañana juudaime cuando venga a buscarla-se despide el oji verde momentos antes de marcharse siendo seguido poco después por el moreno lo cual lo fastidió de cierta manera-¿Qué es lo que quieres siguiéndome?

-¿n? no mucho pues… quería preguntarte en verdad si te puedo acompañar a tu casa pero si podíamos pasar un segundo a mi casa-pidió con una leve sonrisa el azabache mientras que el oji verde simplemente se quedó en total silencio-¿Haya-…

-está bien, no es como si me molestara o algo-comenta sin interés alguno para luego simplemente suspirar con fastidio queriendo terminar todo aquello rápido para llegar al departamento, no sabía si tuviera valentía igual de hacerlo lo que pensaba de todas formas

El resto del camino fue totalmente en silencio ya que ninguno se atrevía a dirigir palabra al contrario por incomodidad y nerviosismo que compartían ambos uno por el hecho de poder simplemente fastidiar más las cosas de como ya estaban entre ambos y el otro por querer simplemente prepararse mentalmente porque iría a hacer algo muy vergonzoso siendo que aún mostraba enojo superficial por el contrario

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del más alto el oji verde se quedó simplemente fuera de la entrada principal esperando a lo que tuviera que hacer Yamamoto y un par de minutos después salió con un paquete en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa de diversión y ánimo

-¿y eso que es?-fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el peli plata antes de que el moreno le hiciera entrega del paquete que no era tan grande ya que caía en la palma de su mano

-¿te acuerdas el otro día que te pedí por un día estar con Mary-chan?-cuestionó con una sonrisa leve que mostraba una combinación de diversión y nerviosismo recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento por parte del oji verde-pues, estuvimos haciendo esto juntos para ti

-eh-… ¡jodido idiota! No es necesario que hicieras esto, sabes que no tolero ver nada viniendo de ti ahora-se quejó con el rostro totalmente rojo Gokudera mientras movía de un lado a otro el paquete entre sus manos jugando con este

-eso es verdad hehehehe pero Mary-chan me pidió como pudo en un mensaje que lo hiciéramos igualmente-rió con levedad y gracia mientras se rascaba la nuca con un toque de nerviosismo viendo que hacía el contrario con aquel paquete

-ya que más da, no hay que desperdiciar las cosas-con fastidio aparta la mirada comenzando a caminar con algo de velocidad con dirección hacia donde vivía y el moreno simplemente le siguió el paso un poco más atrás con una sonrisa de victoria al ver que no lo tiró como pensaba que lo haría

Una vez ambos llegaron a la casa del oji verde este dejó pasar al interior al moreno dejando el paquete que este le había dado sobre la cama para enseguida quedarse observando esta con duda aún en su rostro hasta que la voz del invitado lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Hayato? Bueno, ya que te acompañé creo que debería ya volver a mi casa o se seguro podríamos terminar peor que hasta ahora-habló algo pausado el azabache mientras señaló la salida y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta

-tche… espera ahí cabeza dura tengo algo igual… no pensaba hacerlo ni nada solo pasó y sería un estorbo tenerlo ahí-detuvo al más alto mientras puso camino hacia la cocina, especialmente hacia el refrigerador mientras era observado atentamente por el invitado

-¿a qué te refieres Hayato?-preguntó un poco intrigado y confuso por la repentina interrupción del contrario pensando el hecho de que él apenas terminaba lo que tenía que hacer era echado inmediatamente así que simplemente esperó paciente a ver que hacía el peli plata

-ten… esto es para ti-escuchó como cerraba fuertemente la parte del congelador y volver con una caja adornada con una cinta que hacía una rosa para entregársela con algo de brusquedad

-¿eh…? ¿e… esto es para mí?-soltó totalmente sorprendido mientras miraba la caja que había tomado entre sus manos para luego ver a Gokudera impactado y volver a alternar un par de veces su mirada entre ambos

-claro que si gran tarado si sigues poniendo esa cara de imbécil voy a tomar ese paquete y lo golpearé contra tu maldita cara-gruñe con total molestia mientras señala el paquete e inmediatamente señala el rostro de Yamamoto el cual le devolvió nuevamente la mirada y notó como este tenía la cara totalmente roja

-pero creía que seguías enojado conmigo-fue lo único que salió de su boca momentos antes de tener que apartarse hacia un lado esquivando un fuerte puñetazo que era dado por el más bajo el cual se notaba totalmente molesto y avergonzado

-enserio me fastidia que hables en verdad de más simplemente tómalo y quédate en silencio si no quieres que el próximo puñetazo si te dé-soltó con fastidio mientras se enderezaba y trataba de buscar algún modo lo que tenía en mente soltando un pesado suspiro de agotamiento-sigo estando enojado contigo esto simplemente no lo cambia pero… por hoy simplemente dejo de estar enojado contigo un poco y te lo doy

-…-se quedó totalmente en silencio Yamamoto mientras escuchaba las palabras del contrario para inmediatamente sonreír con un ánimo renovado para tirarse a los brazos del peli plata y abrazarlo-es en verdad aliviado de que al menos hay una esperanza de que dejes de estar enojado

-ma… maldito idiota no me aprietes tan fuerte ni tampoco me abrases-se quejó el oji verde mientras se movía insistentemente tratando de soltarse del agarre del moreno, pero finalmente terminó por suspirar rendido dejando de forcejear-tche eres una molestia total

-hahahahaha lo siento pero en verdad eso me hizo feliz, en verdad es una buena…-no pudo terminar de hablar el moreno ya que fue silenciado porque Gokudera lo silencio con un beso en la boca que descolocó algo al más alto pero terminó por corresponder el final

-eres en verdad totalmente molesto, cállate de una vez idiota si no quieres que te odie más de lo que ya hago-con fastidio dijo aquello una vez logró separarse del contrario para finalmente echarlo de la casa aprovechando lo atontado que estaba-ahora puedes irte idiota

Simplemente no podía aguantarlo más por aquel día, después de todo había sido el primer san Valentín que había pasado con Yamamoto como pareja y aunque todavía lo odiara y le tuviera resentimiento no podía sentir aquel sentimiento de responsabilidad de hacerle aquel regalo ese día, simplemente se sintió realizado y a la vez totalmente avergonzado ya que quería mostrar que aún estaba molesto pero le fue simplemente imposible, parecía que aquel efecto tenía un día como aquel siendo que se había pasado tan agradable y ligero en compañía de la mayoría de sus cercanos

* * *

 ** _espero que haya sido del agrado general el one-shot y ahora simplemente digo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo del fic, see yaa~~_**


End file.
